The invention relates to a network digital creation system and the method thereof. In particular, the invention pertains to a network digital creation system that enables the user to create and share quote images in network browsers for digital creations and the method thereof.
In recent years, with the popularity of computers and rapid development in Internet, many applications, such as computer graphing, in real life have been combined with computers. Therefore, application software or service for the use to perform digital creations is invented.
Generally speaking, common digital creations include high-level computer graphing and electronic whiteboard for graffiti. These two can both enable users to perform digital creations on a computer platform. They only differ in functions. They are also designed for different user groups. However, the computer graphing involves higher learning threshold. Therefore, only the electronic whiteboard is more popular to the general public. However, the electronic whiteboard also cannot satisfy the needs of most users because it does not allow the user to share with others over the Internet. It does cannot use the creation results of others to make further creations.
Therefore, some manufacturers propose electronic whiteboard with more functions. For example, one can combine the instant messenger and the electronic whiteboard to increase the interactions between different users during creation activities. However, the above-mentioned method can only provide instant communications for both parties to interface, instead of storing the digital creation result. Moreover, the creation results cannot be publicly shared via a network platform for other users to browse and use. Therefore, the interactivity of the user's creations is still insufficient and needs to be improved.
In summary, the prior art always has the problem of being unable to effectively increase the interactivity of digital creations. It is thus imperative to provide a better solution.